The Engagement
by The Dork Lord
Summary: James Potter is always trying to find new ways to win Lily over, but sometimes he just needs to take a break, have fun, and pull a good prank. But with McGonagall as the new victim?


**A/N: So I got this as a challenge a while back but never really got around to uploading it. It's only my second fan fiction, so I would really appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Unfortunately, only one person is awesome enough to own Harry Potter, so everything but the plot belongs to J. K. Rowling.**_

James Potter sat down between Sirius and Remus at Gryffindor table for dinner with a huge, mischievous grin on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I, James Potter, have thought of a brand new plan to get Lily to fall for me." James boasted proudly. Peter, who had been sulking beside Remus, looked up at him mischievously.

"I'm in," Sirius said immediately, sitting up straighter with a twinkle in his eye. Remus groaned.

"You realize that most of your plans end with you lying on the ground with Bat-Bogeys swirling your face?" Remus asked, a slight smile growing on his face.

"But this time it's going to be different, Moony." James said, sighing and rolling his eyes, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "I'm going to make Lily-Flower jealous." he puffed out his chest and grinned. Sirius choked on his treacle tart, laughing, while Remus slapped him on the back and looked at James in exasperation.

"Which poor girl is it this time James?" Remus asked, giving an owl a Knut for the Daily Prophet he just received. James smiled and replied in a fake-dreamy voice.

"She's tall with dark waist-length hair, though she normally pins it up. She knows how to take control, everybody listens to her, and she cares about students. Everybody knows her-"

"Pretty and popular?" Sirius asked, recovering from his choking session. "Prongs, mate, why go after Miss Lily-Flower if you have a girl like that? The only thing that could make her better would be if she liked pranking." Sirius said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at Remus, twirling his finger around his temple. Remus, however, seemed to be deep in thought.

"I'm not crazy!" James said indignantly. "And she couldn't get more emotional over a good prank!"

Remus's head snapped up at these words, and James could practically see the light bulb hovering above his head. Peter was still watching them, his face scrunched up as he tried to figure out what James was getting at.

"He's right, Padfoot," Remus said suddenly. "There is such a girl. In fact, I've met her. I think that she would be speechless if she found out that Sirius Black was talking about her this way." Sirius beamed.

"So, who is this lovely lady?" he asked, sounding much too pleased about Remus's comment.

"I think you would be delighted to know-" Remus started, but was cut off by James.

"That, Moony, will be revealed in a few moments." James said, a sly grin on his face. "On an _entirely_ different note, looks like McGonagall has a secret admirer."

The four looked to the staff table, where, sure enough, McGonagall had her hand extended in front of her, admiring a gold ring that had a shimmering ruby in the center.

Finally, Peter seemed to get it.

"McGonagall?" he asked, bewildered. "_You_ got _that_ for _her_?" James nodded. Sirius, however, still looked confused.

"Why on earth would you get a teacher a piece of jewelry? That's a new level of kiss-up, James. That's low." James smiled at his best friend, amused by his cluelessness.

"Ah, Padfoot, sometimes it takes more than a good prank to win a woman's heart." He said, slowly pushing his chair back from the table, his hand placed dramatically on his chest. "Which reminds me..."

James, pressing his wand to his throat, muttered "_Sonorous_," and stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a very important and life-changing announcement to make. Not all of you will be happy about it," he looked pointedly at Lily, who rolled her eyes, scowling, "but I'm sure that that you will all be happy for me." James gave a huge dramatic sigh, and then slowly started walking towards the staff table at the front of the hall, causing Remus to roll his eyes. "You see, my friends, I have become engaged."

At this point, James almost broke into laughter, for McGonagall froze, hand on the new ring, and looked at him with wide, questioning eyes. All of a sudden, her lips thinned and she glared at James, almost causing him to flinch and break the tension that was in the air...almost.

"But no worries ladies," James continued as he patted the shoulders of a group of depressed-looking Ravenclaws, "There's no need to be disappointed, as I haven't yet told this dear lady that we are even together! And no, Evans, there's no need to leave, for I have not become engaged to you." he added as Lily got up huffily and made to storm out of the hall. He stole a glance at McGonagall, who was now frantically trying to get the ring off of her finger, but failing miserably.

James grinned, then looked back at the Marauders. Remus had covered his face with his hands and was slowly shaking his head, but James could see a smile on his face. Peter had a sly grin on his face, and Sirius, well; Sirius was still scanning the hall looking for a girl that fit James description. James chuckled lightly. 'He'll figure it out soon enough," he thought, smiling to himself.

Meanwhile, giggling had broken out amongst the girls (excluding Lily and the majority of the Slytherins, of course), as James had just announced that he could be with any one of them.

Sirius, finally, seemed to understand. He doubled over and let out a long, booming laugh. When he finally regained his composure, and half the hall was staring at him, he slowly walked towards James.

"_Sonorous_," he muttered, also pressing his wand to his throat. He strut up towards his best friend in what James guessed was supposed to be a "cool walk". He pat James on the back and smiled at the many disappointed girls in the hall. "I would just like to let it be known that I am still available as a shoulder to cry on for any of you beautiful young heartbroken ladies," he scanned the hall, "especially you." he said to a tall blonde Ravenclaw girl, who winked at him.

"Thank you so much for letting me go on with my long and boring speech, but if you will wait just a few more minutes, I am now moving on to the finale." James turned around and looked at McGonagall, who was glaring at him with thin lips, having given up on getting the ring off and more trying to scare James into not continuing. James, however, had not even come close to considering this option. The room had gone silent, and the tension in the air was thick. Everyone watched with wide eyes as James, his face completely emotionless, took step by dramatic step up to the staff table. Whispering had exploded in the hall as James climbed the first step, but as he got down on one knee, the students in the hall had shushed their peers to hear what was going on.

"Minnie," James started, then cleared his throat, "Minerva," he corrected, "Your feelings for me were strong ever since I was a first year, and I have always felt strongly about you too. Will you marry me?" What was left of the whispering died down immediately as everyone awaited the professor's answer.

"Detention Mr. Potter-"

"What school rule did he break, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, amusement flickering in his deep blue eyes. "I don't believe that a simple question deserves a severe punishment."  
>McGonagall's mouth dropped open. "I-"<p>

"Professor," James interrupted, "doesn't this not mean you won't not not say yes?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, James," she sighed "that's exactly what it- wait, no! No! I meant no!" she corrected frantically, but it was too late, as James had already jumped up and threw his hands in the air, shouting, "She said yes! She said yes!" to the cheers of many students on their feet. McGonagall, however, seemed to have had enough and swept from the hall much to the amusement of Dumbledore and the occupants of the hall, though not fast enough that one couldn't spot the small smile growing on her face.

"Don't worry ladies," Sirius smiled, "I'm always going to be available."

"Thanks for the support Padfoot," James said. "I'm pretty sure these girls are going to be heart-broken."

"As long as you name your first child after me Prongs, I'll be here mate," he paused, "or perhaps if you make sure Minnie gives me a good grade on our next essay assignment."

"Nah, I don't think this relationship is going to last," Remus cut in, "Lily doesn't seem to be affected at all."

"You know, maybe next time you should propose to a teacher who would respond with better grades," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm sure Slughorn would love that!" Peter joked. "Actually..." he trailed off suggestively.

"Wormtail, this is why we keep you: for the laughs," Sirius said. "So, new ways to make Lily jealous," he prompted.

"Professor Sprout?" Remus offered up thoughfully?

"I'm in!"

"Me too!"

"Sounds good to me!"

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? I would love to know either way! Please review!**


End file.
